Wing Saber
Wing Saber is an Autobot who used to be called Wing Dagger. Then Shockblast happened to him. Since then, Wing Saber has led a noble life of becoming parts for Optimus Prime. Wing Saber even has his own personal team of Mini-Cons, the Caliber Micron. Fiction Wing Dagger served the Autobots as a security guard on Cybertron; he was the jailer in charge of the Decepticon criminal Shockblast. During a Decepticon uprising, Shockblast escaped his prison. Alpha Q: Identity Wing Dagger and his friend Padlock pursued him, but Shockblast ended up killing Padlock. Wing Dagger grieved for his friend and swore revenge on Shockblast. Shockblast: Rampage During a Decepticon assault on Cybertron, Wing Dagger lassoed Shockblast with energy bands, but the powerful Decepticon simply pulled him up into the air. As they wove through the sky among the energon towers, the Decepticon blasted one of the towers, causing it to crash down upon Wing Dagger and Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave survived with damage, but Wing Dagger died. Wing Dagger's inert form was taken to Primus. Unicron Unleashed With the aid of Rad, Primus restored the warrior, imbuing him with a Spark of Combination. Reformatted into Wing Saber, he joined Optimus's team not only to find energon, but to avenge the death of his friend. Wing Saber, having been reformatted and re-powered by Primus himself, understood his task of being Optimus Prime's personal servant. Optimus Prime reminded Wing Saber that he was not Prime's property, and Wing Saber seemed to have issues figuring out who he was. He went with Optimus's team as they pursued Megatron into a fledgling new dimension. Wing Saber eventually faced off with Shockblast again on Iron Planet. After making sure that his half-dozen buddies were backing him up, he gave the lone Decepticon a thorough trashing and captured him. Oh, brave Wing Saber! Shockblast was defeated at last; Padlock was avenged, and justice was served. Shockblast escaped about a day later. Wing Saber didn't seem to notice much. Wing Saber continued to help Optimus and the other Autobots defend Alpha Q's planets. Jungle Planet He braved the hazards of the rift in space to locate Unicron's missing body. Omega Supreme Like most of the team, he was severely damaged during the final confrontation with Unicron. Optimus Supreme He returned to the Miranda II's sick bay as the battle neared its end. Later, he returned to Cybertron, Ambition and led underground resistance to Galvatron's invasion of the planet. Optimus finally arrived to help them, and he and Wing Saber linked up once more to stand up against Galvatron. The Omega Train They took a direct hit from the planet's energon grid, however, and went down in flames. Wing Saber was left unconscious, and was nearly destroyed by Galvatron until the Omnicons arrived to restore him. He and Optimus recombined, striking a devastating blow to Galvatron, prompting him to retreat. Wing Saber was among the gathered troops who joined with Optimus Prime in spark form to confront the massive Galvatron-Unicron fusion. Like the others, he was restored to his own body after the battle's conclusion. ''Cybertron'' cartoon :Voice actor: Peter Kelamis (English), Takayasu Usui (Japanese) Some time after Galvatron's defeat, Wing Saber underwent a falling out with Optimus Prime involving the life of a stranded astronaut and took off into space. United He returned during the search for the Cyber Planet Keys when he encountered the Omega Frequency wave after the Speed Planet Key was inserted into the Omega Lock on Earth. He approached the Earth at a breakneck speed, blazing like a meteor. Reaching the volcanic island where his comrades were doing battle with the Decepticons, he nailed Megatron with missiles before the Decepticon could fire his Death Machine Gun at Optimus Prime. Jetfire, while not entirely happy to see Wing Saber again, provided him with an Earth vehicle mode, a powerful fighter-bomber. Wing Saber now showed signs of a new, defiant attitude toward his former allies, even to the point of violence. He fired at Hot Shot's feet when the latter questioned him once, but cooled down, with Jetfire explaining to a worried Lori that "That's just how he is." However, Wing Saber quickly found himself part of the team again, taking to the air to dogfight with Megatron and keep him away from Starscream and the Omega Lock. Wing Saber continued to battle Megatron while Optimus Prime and Vector Prime pursued the Lock, and later rescued Vector Prime after Starscream's growth to skyscraper size caused an eruption. Thunderblast attempted to stop them from leaving, but was defeated by Wing Saber's Cyber Key cannon. Several attempts to take Starscream down were made, all of which failed. After Starscream thwarted one attempt by filling the air between him and the Autobots with chunks of rock, Wing Saber was reminded of the mission in the Chaar asteroid belt. He suggested trying the same trick again, and attempted to link up with Optimus. The attempt failed, but Prime agreed the method from the first attempt to clear the asteroids worked. Wing Saber and Prime flew together through the boulders to reach clear sky, which led to reviving his ability to combine with Optimus Prime to create their Sonic Wing Mode. Wing Saber took the place of Prime's Super Mode backpack,lending his leader his weapons and his powerful jet engines. This and the power of the merge allowed Optimus to deliver a powerful slashing blow to Starscream, knocking him out. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots